Jaina Solo Fel
Jaina Solo Fel was a human female Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order, and member of the Jedi High Council, who helped to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong Empire during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 9 ABY to Han and Leia Organa Solo, she inherited her father's mechanical aptitude and her mother's Force sensitivity, resulting in her eventual training at the Jedi Praxeum. During her time there as a youth, she had many adventures with her older brother Han Jr., as well as her twin brother Jacen and her younger siblings Anakin, Teagan, Lyra and Landon Solo. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, Solo joined the New Republic military and distinguished herself as a Rogue Squadron pilot. She was constantly on the front lines of battle during the Yuuzhan Vong War, earning the title of Sword of the Jedi from her uncle, Luke Skywalker, and becoming known as an avatar of the Trickster Goddess Yun-Harla to the Yuuzhan Vong. During the war, she became romantically involved with the Imperial pilot Jagged Fel. However, the near-death of her brother Anakin caused Solo to walk dangerously close to the dark side, which strained her relationship with Fel. She was later redeemed with the aid of Kyp Durron. As the war waged on, Solo discovered a way for the New Republic to use Yuuzhan Vong warships and biots to their advantage, and also personally slew Warmaster Tsavong Lah in the Battle of Ebaq 9. Solo fought in many of the war's battles, ultimately participating in its conclusion. Biography Early life Jaina Solo was born in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace three hours after her twin brother Jacen on the planet Coruscant during a time of great instability on April 5, 9 ABY to the former smuggler, retired General, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Even before they were born, Jaina and Jacen, along with their mother, were subject to three kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Sith Death Commandos. In order to entice the mad Dark Jedi Jorus Sabaoth into helping him with his campaign, Thrawn had made a promise to apprehend Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, and her as yet unborn children—Force-sensitive individuals that C'baoth could then corrupt and mold in any way that he saw fit once he got his hands on them.The Last Command After a visit to the blighted world of Honoghr and securing the allegiance of the Noghri, Leia ensured that Solo and her twin brother were born on Coruscant during the final days of the Thrawn campaign without the threat of any more kidnapping attempts by Noghri Death Commandos hanging over their heads. Thrawn, however, still trying to keep his end of the bargain, sent Imperial Intelligence agents to Coruscant to kidnap the twins and their mother once again. The quarters in which the Solo family lived were destroyed, but Thrawn's agents once again were foiled and the twins were unharmed. Isolation Despite the reassurances of ancient Jedi lore that held that childish innocence was an effective obstacle to the corrupting influence of the dark side of the Force, Solo's uncle Luke Skywalker believed that any contact with the dark side could warp the mind of a young child for the rest of his or her life. Given the Force-connection potential in the twins, Luke told Solo's parents that he felt it was best to minimize any chance for the twins to be exposed to the dark side during this vulnerable time. They took his advice and sent the twins to Alderaan, to be under the care of Leia's lifelong friend and aide Winter, who in turn were under the watchful eye of their repenting grandfather Anakin Skywalker. Any safety that could be derived from this arrangement would be short-lived, however. The new Emperor Dantius Palpatine discovered her grandfather's location and ordered an attack on the planet immediately. During the chaos of the attack on Alderaan, Solo and her brother were nearly kidnapped by Darksiders Xecr Nist and Kvag Gthull, but their efforts were thwarted by the actions of both her grandfather and a group of Jedi warriors led by Skywalker. Following the battle, the Solo twins were brought to the ancient space city of Nespis VIII, where their parents and uncle discovered that the New Republic had survived the destruction of Da Soocha V. The Solo twins lived with their mother and father in the space city until they fled with the rest of the New Republic forces, shortly before the city was itself destroyed by one of the Galaxy Gun's warheads. Heeding Luke's advice, Han and Leia took all three Solo children into hiding on the world of Onderon so that the future of the Jedi would be protected from Palpatine. Han and Leia made their way to Onderon, but Palpatine, using an ancient oracle stone, was able to determine their destination and intercept the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon was damaged in the ensuing confrontation, but Han and his Wookiee comrade Chewbacca managed to coax it into limping all the way to Onderon, where they landed it in the city of Iziz. With Palpatine hot on their heels, aged Jedi Vima Daboda and Chewbacca attempted to create a diversion, with the goal of making Palpatine think that Leia and the children had fled Onderon aboard the Falcon. Meanwhile, the children embarked on a day-long journey to Fortress Kira with their parents. Palpatine did not fall for the ruse and managed to track his quarry right to the room where Leia and her children were staying. Jaina and Jacen could do little more but look on as their parents, grandfather, uncle, the Jedi Empatojayos Brand, and Ysanna warrior Rayf Ysanna battled Palpatine. At the cost of the lives of Ysanna and Brand, Palpatine was thwarted in his attempt to take Leia. After the New Republic had reclaimed Coruscant, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo were relocated to the isolated and nearly unknown world of Anoth with Winter, where they once again rarely saw their parents.Star Wars: Jedi Search Reunion When they were two-and-a-half years old, the twins returned to Coruscant to live with their parents. By this time, Solo and her brother demonstrated an ability to move objects with their minds from time to time. They also further developed the mental bond that they had been born with, and had a tendency to use it to complete each other's sentences as well as coordinate their misbehavior. Because Solo's parents had been able to visit Anoth only a few times, the twins became quite apprehensive about leaving Winter (whom they had come to view as their mother) for the care of their mother, whom they viewed as a stranger. Because her husband was gone at the time that the twins returned, Leia Solo found herself struggling to balance her motherly duties with her responsibilities as Minister of State of the New Republic. As a result, Leia enlisted the help of the family's protocol droid, C-3PO, who was eager to put his recently-downloaded child-rearing subroutines to the test. C-3PO accepted the job with an initial enthusiasm, but found himself overwhelmed on a number of occasions, including one incident in which the twins caused him to become entangled within a tentacle-cactus during a diplomatic ceremony in the Skydome Botanical Gardens. He also put his storytelling abilities to use, and took pride in his ability to sing lullabies in just about any language or style. More often than not, though, the twins preferred their father's telling of The Little Lost Bantha Cub more than the droid's renditions. After he returned with Han Solo from their mission to Kessel, Chewbacca assisted C-3PO with the care of Solo and her brother while their parents attended to other responsibilities. In the first instance when the pair was tasked with taking care of the twins in their parents' absence, the twins' pestering managed to drive Chewbacca into a frenzy, and even deteriorate C-3PO's patience programming. The Wookiee and the protocol droid decided that it would be a good idea to bring the twins on a field trip to Coruscant's Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals. They quickly tired of the dullness of the museum and decided that a game of hide-and-seek with their escorts would be much more fun.Dark Apprentice Without informing C-3PO and Chewbacca, Solo and her brother Jacen began their game. Evading Chewbacca's pursuit, the twins found their way onto a turbolift and rode it down to the floor designated as "1." Exiting from the turbolift, the twins embarked upon an adventure in Coruscant's undercity where they encountered many unfamiliar creatures. They eventually discovered a refugee community that consisted of accountants who had fled the oppression of the Galactic Empire on Coruscant's surface. Despite his fear of the Empire—which he thought was still in power on Coruscant—King Onibald Daykim of the refugees helped the two children return to their home. Trip to the Jedi Praxeum In 11 ABY, Solo and her twin brother accompanied their parents to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 when it was learned that their uncle Luke Skywalker had been found in a coma-like state on the top of the Great Temple by his students. Although the medical team had been unsuccessful in reviving the Jedi Master, Solo believed that she could somehow awaken him from his deep sleep by kissing him, but was similarly unsuccessful. Later, the twins, along with their mother and the students, felt a great disturbance in the Force as the Carida system was destroyed by the rogue Jedi Kyp Durron—who, with the help of the spirit of an ancient Sith Lord named Exar Kun, had also sent Skywalker into his comatose state.Champions of the Force The twins remained on Yavin 4, watching over their comatose relative. One night, they were able to keep their uncle's body from being destroyed by Jedi trainee Streen, who had been deceived by Kun's spirit, after Luke appeared to them in a dream. When visiting Luke's body with the Mon Calamari healer Cilghal, who was taking care of the twins after their parents left the Praxeum, the two younger Solos discovered that—unlike the adults at the Praxeum—they could see their uncle's disembodied spirit. When a group of Sith battle hydras were sent by Kun to attack Luke's body, the Jedi's spirit warned the twins again. After raising the alarm with Cilghal, Solo went to the audience chamber where Luke was lying, was greeted by the sight of her brother defending Luke's body with Luke's lightsaber, and rushed to his aid. The twins were able to hold off the vicious creatures until help arrived. Luke's students then formed a plan to end the threat presented by Exar Kun once and for all. After helping the students combine their powers and vanquish the ancient Sith Lord, the two children were delighted to see their uncle recover. After Anakin came perilously close to being kidnapped by pro-Imperial Ambassador Furgan on Anoth, Leia and Han Solo decided that he, along with Winter, would join his brother and sister on Coruscant. Because of their mother's increased diplomatic responsibilities as Chief of State of the New Republic, the three Solo children found themselves attending—and causing mischief at—important diplomatic ceremonies such as the Concert of the Winds on Vortex and the Herd Meet on Ithor.Star Wars: Children of the Jedi When Solo was around four years old, she accompanied her father and brothers on a trip with Chewbacca. While her father had his hands full with her brothers, she wandered off, following a robotic hand. She eventually found a droid who wanted to turn her to the dark side. Fortunately, Chewbacca was able to destroy the droid and rescue Solo. To thank him, she drew him a picture saying that she loved him.Star Wars: Chewbacca As Solo grew older, she took after her father, seeming to acquire his cockiness and piloting skills as well as a certain aptitude for all things mechanical, which made him proud of her. At the age of five, Solo was allowed to have her own multitool, which she was allowed to use on wood—though in the workshop only.The Crystal Star At seven, Solo had one that worked on metal. Finally, at the age of nine, Han felt that Solo was responsible enough to help him with simple repairs and also allowed her to fly the Millennium Falcon.Databank There were a few occasions when Solo was overzealous with her attempts at mechanical innovation, such as the time when she and her brothers constructed a faulty droid to do their housework, or the many times that they had "experimented" with their Uncle Luke's lightsaber. Solo did not become as close to her mother as she was to her father, and there was an emotional divide between them. Though Leia Solo tried to be in her daughter's life as much as possible, the ever-increasing burdens of duties to the New Republic continually pulled her away from her family. Solo noticed this more and more as she grew older, and grew to resent it. Abduction attempts minding Jacen and Jaina Solo]] In 13 ABY, the Solo children were living in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. While there, the three children snuck into a Council meeting even though they had been told the area was off-limits, diverting their mother's attention at the expense of a diplomatic envoy. After the council was adjourned, Leia Organa Solo called for Nanna, their droid babysitter who they had previously eluded, to take charge of them. Nanna led them away, threatening chores as punishment for their misbehavior.Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' Shortly thereafter, a group of assassins under the command of a hardline ex-Imperial named Ennix Devian attempted to kidnap Organa Solo and her children in the night. Organa Solo's chief of security Mirith Sinn, along with Organa Solo and her Noghri bodyguards, slew the assassins, but the attack greatly worried Organa Solo. A pair of Noghri escorted the twins to their mother, who instructed that they be taken to her room, where she would join them shortly, and guarded well.Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2 Later, the Solo children would be able to speak to their father, who was away at war, via holocomm, reassuring him that they were unharmed by the kidnapping attempt.Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3 The next year, during a visit to the planet Munto Codru when she was five years old, Solo and her brothers were kidnapped along with Codru-Ji Chamberlain Iyon's wyrwulf. The abductors used the dark side of the Force to mask their presence, and a pressure bomb to destroy any evidence as well as to unsuccessfully attempt to kill Chewbacca. As they left the atmosphere of Munto Codru, the three children left behind a trail of pain that could be sensed in the Force by their mother. After they returned to consciousness, the Solo children were greeted by a man named Hethrir. He claimed that their parents, their uncle, and Chewbacca had been killed in an earthquake and that he, Hethrir, was their hold-father. The twins determined that Hethrir was lying, since their uncle and their father had not been on Munto Codru at the time that they were kidnapped, and confirmed their suspicions by getting Hethrir to incorrectly state the twins' birth order, disproving his claims of being present at their birth. In truth, Hethrir was part of the Empire Reborn, a movement aiming to destroy the New Republic. The twins were imprisoned in Hethrir's Worldcraft, though usually separated when not in their cells, while Anakin was kept with Hethrir at all times. Though behaving in a manner amenable to the rules would guarantee her more privileges as an Empire Reborn Helper and eventually a Proctor, Solo attempted to be as rude and uncooperative to her superiors at every turn, even using the Force to put sand in their food, while Jacen sent myrmin insects to harass them. Despite the drudgery of living in such a situation, Solo found a friend in Lusa, a female Chironian who had also been kidnapped. However, Solo soon found that her new friend, along with Anakin and the wyrwulf, was to be taken away. An unpleasant encounter with a fully-indoctrinated Empire Youth named Vram further convinced Solo that she and her brother needed to escape Hethrir's Worldcraft. Using a multitool that she had hidden from Hethrir's Helpers and Proctors, Solo managed to disable the latch of her cell's door. She quickly freed Jacen and then the other children, and they made their way out of the building in which their cells were housed. With the help of Mistress Dragon—a sand dragon that Jacen had earlier befriended—the children escaped Hethrir's compound into the "wilderness" of the worldcraft with a group of Proctors in pursuit. As the Proctors drew closer, Leia arrived in her star yacht Alderaan with Chewbacca and a woman named Rillao and rescued them, but Hethrir had already left with Anakin. The twins accompanied the adults to Crseih Station, where Hethrir planned to sacrifice their younger brother to a mysterious entity known as Waru and auction off Lusa, the wyrwulf, and a number of other children as slaves. As they neared Waru's temple aboard the station, Leia told the twins to stay with Chewbacca while she ventured inside with Han. Han and Luke had also made their way to the station separately from Leia and the children. When Solo and her brother heard what they thought to be cries of distress from Lusa and the wyrwulf, they convinced Chewbacca to enter the temple to help them. After a confrontation with Luke, Han, and Leia, and deprived of Anakin's power, Waru destroyed Hethrir and itself. After the confrontation with Hethrir and Waru, life returned to some resemblance of normality for Solo and her brothers. The kidnapping, however, caused Solo's parents to become much more protective of their children, with Han refusing to let his children out of his sight. Though they were insulated from any harm that might come to them, the Solo children were also protected from having any friends outside their parents, uncle, Chewbacca, Winter, C-3PO, and R2-D2. And though she had found a friend in Lusa while she was imprisoned aboard the worldcraft, Solo lost contact with the Chironian after she returned to her home planet of Chiron. Unlike their younger brother, the twins often devised new and sophisticated ways to test their father's patience. Jacen became less willing to play with his sister, however, choosing instead to focus on developing his ability to use the Force to levitate objects. Solo became annoyed by this behavior, and started to disrupt his practice. Despite the vexation that she gave their father, she loved him, and was angered by the prospect of losing him when the news was broken to her that he had been captured by the Duskhan League during the Black Fleet Crisis, despite Leia's attempts to shield the children from the news of their father's incarceration.Tyrant's Test Personality and traits Jaina Solo was known for being more like her father than her other siblings, exhibiting an aptitude for mechanics and piloting, as well as demonstrating some of Han's more impulsive and stubborn characteristics. Solo had difficulties understanding the emotional distance between her and her mother as she grew up. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo discovered she had more attributes with her mother than she first thought, resulting in a much closer mother and daughter bond. As Solo became older, many noted she could act like Leia in an instant. She was especially close to her older brother Jacen, as they shared a bond in the Force similar to the one between her uncle and mother. She was easily frustrated, but was good at thinking on her feet, and dedicated to finishing whatever she started. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo was both skilled in the Force and an excellent pilot. In the early stages, she was criticized by Jag Fel for not being "grim" or mature enough to handle war, which rankled with her. However, losing friends and family during the war hardened her, and in her grief and anger following the loss of her brother, she was nearly consumed by her emotions as she sought revenge on the Yuuzhan Vong by any means. Although she was redeemed from fully falling to the dark side, she continued to fight against the invaders vehemently, to the extent that her uncle named her the "Sword of the Jedi" in her knighting ceremony. Her lightsaber technique was described by her brother as cool and measured, never wasting any unnecessary effort. Solo was known for taking bold actions, often going farther in her prosecution of the war than the "official" Jedi position, and sometimes strayed from more orthodox Jedi doctrines, though not as far as Kyp Durron. Throughout the war, she was known for being a hard worker dedicated to the cause, and for pushing those around her to excel as well. Leia admitted Jaina inherited her own work ethic. Inside, the losses of comrades affected her, and she confided that she expected to die in the war. Her armored exterior and purposeful distancing from others around her served to disguise the numerous emotional hurts, grief, and scars she bore. Jaina Solo's personality was further changed by the Joining process she experienced in the Dark Nest Crisis and subsequent Swarm War. She temporarily lost her individuality, sharing the thoughts of the other Jedi Joiners and the Killik hives. She lost some portion of her individual will to the collective mind of the Killiks, dominated by Raynar Thul, but was eventually un-Joined and regained her full personality. At the start of the Second Galactic Civil War, Solo became increasingly worried, fearful, and resentful of Jacen, a marked change from their childhood days of comradeship. She was particularly annoyed over his instant promotion to colonel, a rank she worked years to achieve. The continued losses of family, friends and comrades took their toll on Solo, despite the joys she experienced in the company of her family and close friends such as Kyp Durron, Jagged Fel, and Zander Zekk. She was as determined as ever in order to complete her missions, whether that be hunting down renegade Dark Jedi Alema Rar or something else. At one point, she pushed herself to the point where Jagged Fel thought she was overdoing her preparations, wearing herself out. Still, Solo saw herself as the Sword of the Jedi, a lone warrior and the avatar of the Jedi Order, which caused her to maintain an intense workload and keep herself from too many close relationships. In the days that followed, she looked to her surviving family and friends for comfort, though several of her comrades had been injured or killed during the war. Solo was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of stopping the dark side entity Abeloth. She also remained pragmatic and focused in combat, telling Ben Skywalker the importance of duty even over rescuing a loved one. However, internally Solo knew that she would attempt something reckless if it had been Jagged who was in danger or captured. Solo was known to bury herself in starship, machinery, or droid modifications or repair in times of trial. After the mission to Myrkr, she spent much of her time working on modifications to her stolen Yuuzhan Vong frigate. Following her break-up with Fel in 43 ABY, Solo turned to her mechanical predilections as a distraction from her emotional turmoil. In one diversion, she added a new humor routine to her R9, Rowdy, though she later decided that it left much to be desired, considering it reminiscent of Jacen's "lame" childhood jokes. Her relationship with Jagged Fel was alternately a source of solace and consternation for her, as Solo also had a deep commitment to the Jedi Order that sometimes clashed with her love for Jag. This became easier once Jag abdicated rule of the Empire and they were married shortly thereafter. As an adult, Jaina Solo was known for her steadfast loyalty to the Jedi Order, as well as a pragmatic and straightforward approach to problems. She had no problems with circumventing rules she saw as interfering with her true duty. She was also known for having a considerable temper, but was generally reserved about discussing her family or romantic relationships in public. Though Solo was known for speaking her mind, she could also endure difficulty without grumbling, particularly when the greater good of her actions was explained. In private, among her friends and loved ones, she was less reserved about voicing her opinion. As Solo deeply cared about both her friends and family and her commitment to the Jedi Order, her most severe internal conflicts were when she was forced to choose between the two. Relationships Kyp Durron After her brush with the dark side, Solo apprenticed herself to Kyp Durron, a maverick Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. She was initially attracted to Durron's aggressive stance in the war, though, gradually, Solo found herself developing romantic feelings for the much older Jedi–feelings that were also reciprocated and initiated by Durron. However, after Durron tricked her into helping destroy a Yuuzhan Vong warship, their relationship deteriorated, with Solo leaving the Jedi Master for Fel and Knighthood. Though her father, Han, was furious with Durron for using his daughter, he admitted that he very much preferred him as Jaina's suitor, rather than Fel, who he had initially disliked. Solo eventually reconciled with Durron, and the two remained friends well into the Second Galactic Civil War, though she was no longer interested in him romantically. Jagged Fel .]] Solo first met the Chiss-trained pilot during the Yuuzhan Vong War. After their initial encounter, Solo felt something stir in her, as she felt Fel was in every way her equal. While working together, the two developed feelings for one another. Though their relationship was often interrupted by their duties, Solo and Fel found ways to communicate with each other. Solo first confessed her feelings to him after disobeying direct orders to save his life during a battle against the Yuuzhan Vong. Afterward, Fel confronted her, asking her why she had saved him, and she told him that she didn't want him to leave her life like others had. At that point, he kissed her and they began seeing each other more often thereafter. However, during the latter part of the war, Solo's preoccupation with her mission led to her messages to Fel being more ambivalent, which incited Fel to sneak into her quarters and kiss her unexpectedly to see if she was still attracted to him. She enjoyed the kiss for a moment before shoving him away from her, which he considered a rekindling of their relationship. Powers and abilities As heir to the Skywalker bloodline through her mother, Solo was strong in the Force. She was particularly gifted with mechanical devices, though not on the level of her younger brother Anakin. Jaina's great Force potential was developed and harnessed throughout her life. Even as a child, Solo exhibited talent with the Force, instinctively using it to power telekinesis during their captivity by the Empire Reborn to irritate their captors. She also used the Force to help her and Jacen eventually escape imprisonment and was capable of producing light by rubbing air molecules together telekinetically. At some point, she learned Force lightning and could break the grip of a Force choke. Solo also knew how to use projectile firearms, at one point employing a sniper rifle against her Dark Jedi brother. As a teenager, Solo received training at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum, where she was trained in the ways of the Jedi, including how to construct and use a lightsaber. Her closest friend was her brother Jacen Solo and the two developed a twin bond that linked them together closely. Solo was also a skilled mechanic and pilot, having learned from her father and Chewbacca in her youth. Even as a teenager, Solo was skilled enough to install a hyperdrive in a starfighter. By the start of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo was already an experienced warrior, having fought both in space and on the ground. At the age of sixteen, Solo flew a record time course through the asteroid field Lando's Folly near Dubrillion, beating out the record previously held by Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Solo was skilled enough to join Rogue Squadron at a young age and flew numerous missions throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War against the alien invaders, scoring countless kills. Solo continued to fly in the Second Galactic Civil War, at first as part of the Galactic Alliance over Corellia and later as a Jedi at the Battle of Centerpoint Station, among other engagements. During the fight against the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Solo was able to successfully fend off a Sith meditation sphere on multiple occasions and a fleet of Sith pirates in another with minimal assistance aside from her StealthX. She was trained in the use of a Jedi healing trance, which she employed on the mission to Myrkr to help heal the torture she suffered during a brief period of Yuuzhan Vong captivity. During her tutelage under Kyp Durron, Solo learned how to erase and alter memories from her master, which she learned while in the Hapes Cluster. On one occasion, Solo joined minds with a comatose Tahiri Veila to help her unite her fragmented personality. Solo was a skilled enough lightsaber combatant to personally slay Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster Tsavong Lah even with her legs pinioned and she stood her own against Supreme Overlord Shimrra's slayer bodyguards in the final battle of the Yuuzhan Vong war. While dueling her brother for the first time, he described her fighting style as conservative, brutal, ruthless, designed to deal damage without suffering any in return. Her considerable skill with a lightsaber was such that in 40 ABY, she was able to slay her twin brother and in 43 ABY, she was able to defeat four Mandalorian warriors attacking the Jedi Temple. Solo was comfortable fighting both in teams or by herself. In an example of the former, she and several other Jedi and their allies broke into a high-security Galactic Alliance prison in 43 ABY. They retrieved the two prisoners they had come for and escaped with minimal casualties on either side, as Solo had no difficulty in deflecting blaster fire from multiple assailants while lobbing stun grenades in return. While on Dromund Kaas, Solo fought and killed three Sith assailants from the Lost Tribe of the Sith without sustaining serious injury to herself. She later slew multiple Sith on Coruscant during the Lost Tribe of Sith resurgence, often despite severe injuries. Also, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, she and her brothers were able to re-create the Jedi battle meld, focusing a unit of Jedi together into one cohesive group. This ability was vital to the mission to Myrkr and was also used in several other battles as the Solo twins taught other Jedi the ability. Another Force technique which Solo had at her disposal was telekinesis. Solo could also use the Force to control her breathing and clear toxins from her body and was adept in the use of the mind trick. Solo also learned infiltration techniques, allowing her to evade pursuers on several occasions. Her use of deception during the Yuuzhan Vong War sowed considerable consternation into the ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong, such as when she employed gravitic beacons to cause Yuuzhan Vong ships to fire on each other. While imitating a Yuuzhan Vong goddess, Solo learned psychological warfare from Wraith Squadron and was able to employ it to good effect in order to direct Yuuzhan Vong war efforts; her capture was considered a strategic objective of the Yuuzhan Vong.The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand She also learned to wipe memories during the Yuuzhan Vong War from Kyp Durron. During the Dark Nest Crisis and the Swarm War, Solo and Zekk became Joiners, allowing them to share in the Killik hive mind. Her particular talents were more in the way of starfighter combat, though she also participated in ground battles. Though she was eventually unjoined, Solo would retain some of the shared-mind bond with Zekk for some time afterward. Solo retained her capabilities as a warrior into the Second Galactic Civil War and her own intense training, combined with a short period of tutelage under Mandalorian commandos, only served to hone the edge of the Sword of the Jedi. Though she felt she wasn't the equal of Jacen in terms of Force powers due to his prolonged study, she thought she could surprise him, and proved herself able to match even his impressive skills when the time came. Also during the war, Solo learned the shatterpoint technique from Luke Skywalker, which she had long thought lost. She also learned how to shut down in the Force, so as to be undetectable, from her cousin Ben. Later, Solo demonstrated an affinity for the Beast Control power, being able to bend a large number of different animals to her will at the same time. However, despite her skill as a Jedi Knight, pilot, and combatant, Solo had yet to develop the use of her womanly charms for persuasion; her mother, at age sixty, was better at such subtleties than Jaina Solo was, to the astonishment of the younger Solo. Appearances *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire III'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Females Category:House of Solo Category:Force-sensitives Category:Skywalker family Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Mechanics Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Jedi instructors Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Royalty Category:Impersonators Category:House of Fel